The Eyes Of The Phoenix
by emilyshka
Summary: on ginny's 16th birthday she discovers a power within herself that allows her to see the bond between soul mates, but her own soul mate is closer than she thought GW/DM & a little RW/HG, HP/NC, SS/NC, NL/NC I HAVE FINALLY COME UP WITH A PLOT!
1. Default Chapter

~*~Default Chapter~*~  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah… don't sue me, yadda yadda yadda…don't flame me, blahddy blah…  
  
I am Anne,( boring name I know!) and this is my first fanfic so pleeeeeze don't flame me! I am not all that good at this yet so just be nice okay? 


	2. The Raven

All right folks, this is my first fanfic so BE NICE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of his little friends, so don't sue me! I spent the last month figuring out how to post this stupid story so I would appreciate it if you made an effort to be nice with the reviews  
  
~*~The Raven~*~  
  
She walked slowly down the hallways of the slytherin dungeons, her fiery hair streaming out behind her, her hazel eyes seemed to change with her mood and right now were green flecked with brown and wide in fear. Her mouth was slightly open and she licked her suddenly dry rosy lips nervously 'Why am I here?' she thought wildly as her feet carried her down yet another staircase. "Ah… my little one, you have come at last," said a whispery voice that seemed to come from the very walls of the hallway.  
  
"What do you want with me!" Ginny said, she was starting to panic. She didn't remember how she got there, now that she thought of it. She struggled wildly, but her body seemed to have stopped listening to her and her fear only rose." There is no need to be frightened my dear," the mysterious voice soothed "I am your ancestor, Rowena Ravenclaw, the first master of the Phoenix Eyes."  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw? That was impossible, and what were the phoenix eyes anyway? But before she had long to dwell on the subject, the voice was speaking again, this time louder.  
  
'You, my dear, are the first girl in100 years that has been powerful enough to carry on my gift, the gift of the Phoenix Eyes.' Ginny stood frozen, trying to process this al in 10 seconds. "Um,"she said "you said something about that already, what exactly are the 'Phoenix Eyes'?"  
  
The voice chuckled; a warm tinkling sound, but skillfully avoided the question with a hasty 'All in good time darling, all in good time.' Ginny grew irritated, "At least let me see you." She demanded. She could hear the smile in the beautiful voice as it said, 'Very well, turn around.'  
  
Ginny turned around and felt her self heave a sharp intake of breath. She felt like she was looking into a mirror, 'a very majestic mirror' she surmised as an after thought. They could have been twins, right down to the mole under her left ear that she had tried to curse off so many times. The only difference that she could see was that the other girl's hair was a deep mahogany color. 'Okay so scratch the twin idea,' she thought ruefully, 'one Fred and George is quite enough thank you.'  
  
The girl that must have been Rowena Ravenclaw smiled warmly at her reaction and said "I believe that you were wondering why I have brought you here?" Ginny, who had still not quite caught her breath simply nodded.  
  
Rowena became slightly more serious and stated "When I went to school I was quite the erm... well," she fidgeted and wrung her hands, "quite the matchmaker, actually." Ginny lifted a hand to cover the grin growing on her lips. The thought of this powerful, majestic witch sitting by a fire talking about cute boys and pretty girls and then setting them up was, well, unimaginable, really. Then again, here she was, imagining it. The grin grew.  
  
Rowena eyed Ginny suspiciously "Although I don't suggest you use your powers for foolish nonsense like that." She stated crisply, dusting off invisible dust from the front of her black robes. Ginny's forehead creased in a worried frown, what powers? She was exceptional at potions; she took those with the students a year above her. Did she mean she wasn't supposed to use magical influence to design relationships/ like the love potion she had brewing in her dorm as they spoke? Ginny shifted uncomfortably in guilt.  
  
But Rowena only smiled and said "tomorrow is your 16th birthday, correct?" Ginny frowned in confusion and nodded slowly. Rowena beamed "starting tomorrow, you will be able to see the bond between two soul mates, and it will be your duty to help them see it for themselves."  
  
Ginny tried to take all this in but it was quickly becoming harder to focus on her surroundings; she realized that it was all fading, Rowena included. "Wait!" she cried desperately, "when will the powers start?" everything faded into a cloudy gray around her. "Rowena!"  
  
She heard the gentle laugh and her musical voice saying, " they will kick in when you set eyes on your soul mate… and Ginny," the voice paused "he is closer than you think."  
  
Then she was gone and Ginny was only aware of falling and her fingers closing over something small and cold…  
  
Ginny awoke, gasping for breath and trembling; and abruptly hit her forehead on the ceiling above her bunk bed swearing loudly, causing her roommate on the bed below her to stir momentarily muttering something along the lines of, "but the pony doesn't have wings mommy, I wanted a pony with wings…" before falling back asleep.  
  
'What was that about?' Ginny thought bemusedly before concentrating on her hand, which seemed to be in a fist. She slowly uncurled her fingers and found a piece of grubby parchment wrapped around something.  
  
Delicately, she unfolded it and gasped. Inside was a silver necklace, and on the chain was a silver charm.  
  
A raven.  
  
[pic]  
  
Hands trembling, she secured it around her neck and glanced at the paper, then gaped. On it were these words  
  
Just in case.  
  
~R.R.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what did you think? Please R&R 


	3. A Love Potion

I don't own Harry Potter, bladdy blah… don't sue me, yadda yadda…don't flame me unless you want to die a slow and painful death, blah blah blah…  
  
~*~A Love Potion ~*~  
  
A well rested, (if a little ruffled looking,) Ginny walked into a crowded Great Hall the next morning to find most people were already there. 'Good,' she thought, ' now I can find this so-called, 'soul mate' of mine.' She carefully fingered the cold metal of the token she had somehow acquired during the night. That dream had been so real, and then to wake up with this, she shook her head. It was a lot to take in.  
  
'I should probably keep this from the guys' she thought ruefully, glancing at her roommates and the Dream Team sitting at the nearby Gryffindor table 'they'll almost definitely think I'm insane,' she glanced at the fine piece of jewelry and tucked it under her robes, 'and a robber to boot.' She smiled.  
  
Ginny stalked up to the table and firmly placed herself between her two best friends: Emily Brown and Elizabeth Tailor, (although she called them 'Ee Ee' and 'Liz' or 'Queen Liz'when she was acting particularly bossy). The both ignored her, taking her silence as normal ' Ginny Just Woke Up' syndrom ae they charmingly called it. After grabbing some eggs and toast, she began to scan the great hall for a sign, any sign, of who Rowena had been talking about.  
  
'I won't be able to see anything until I find my own soul mate, so I better find them first…' she mused 'he's closer than you think, hmmmmm, well, one thing's for sure, he's obviously at Hogwarts, why would the founder of a Hogwrts house come to me if he wasn't. The most obvious answer would be that he was in Gryffindor.'  
  
And with that, she slowly eyed each boy at the table, waiting until she made eye contact with each one until she got to the boy nearest to her, (who she had been avoiding until then.) Taking a deep breath, she turned to her right leaning past Ee Ee and looked deep into the two pools of green that had glanced her way to ask, "Um, Ginny, could you pass the jam?"  
  
'Humph,' she thought sadly as she handed him the strawberry preservatives'it's not Harry, who is it then?' She despaired inwardly at the thought of The Boy Who Lived not being destined to be with her for all eternity. 'Well' she thought sadly, ' that's life I guess.'  
  
She studied the Ravenclaw table next, once again waiting to make eye contact with each male. By the time she got to the Hufflepuffs she was becoming impatient and bored and simply watched one boy for a few seconds, not even bothering to make eye conact. She even glanced at the (shudder) Slytherin table quickly, still finding no one.  
  
Feeling very depressed, she pushed her barely touched plate away and excused herself from the Great Hall, trudging resignedly to her dorm, getting ready for the first class of the day, potions with the 6th years. She groaned and ran the rest of the way until she reached her dorm to find a pale pink cloud was working is way around the bathroom door.  
  
Groaning again with a bit more gusto, she removed the gently simmering cauldron holding her love potion from the bathtub and thought ' it's a good thing I left breakfast early, I would've had to explain this to Ee Ee and Liz, that would have been, erm… interesting.'  
  
She fanned the potion out the window, then banished the remaining smoke into a jar to experiment with later. Picking up the book resting on the counter ('Most Potent Potions') she fingered through the pages to where she had left a bookmark "Hmm, let's see, laughter potions, listening potions, love potions… ah, here we are." She traced the words with her index finger as she read: "Contrary to popular muggle belief, the cherub they have christened 'Cupid' was in fact a very morphed version of Uric the Oddball that they most likely made up to impress their grand children. His idea of Valentines Day was to travel muggle towns in search of unsuspecting people he would shoot with his arrows that had been previously dipped in an old version of a love potion." Ginny smiled and thought sarcastically, 'that certainly hadn't occurred to me,' she read on, " Little did he know, he was missing 2 crucial ingredients, the next and final steps of this potion are possibly the most important." 'This is exactly what I've been waiting for!' she thought excitedly 'I can't wait to test this.' She thought with a wicked smile, and read on…  
  
1: After removing from room temp. water; add from 2-4 tsp. pixie hair, depending on how quickly you want the potion to take effect. When Uric made his potion, it would take effect immediately afterwards, thus ending up in some sticky situations.  
  
Ginny giggled, she had heard stories, girls kissing frogs, boys kissing mules, I'll leave you to imagine the results.  
  
2: Take unicorn water to thin the potion (no more than 3 cups!) and add until you have reached the desired thinness of the potion. The thicker the potion, the more intense the result. Uric left it at its highest intensity, resulting in 'true love at fist sight,' as the muggles call it.  
  
After much thought, Ginny added 3 tsp. of pixie hair, deciding to go with the median of the choices, while pondering the intensity she wanted.  
  
'Well, I can't collect the unicorn water until the full moon anyway, and that gives me three days, I can decide by then.'  
  
And with that, she hurried off to potions thinking, "mabey I should test this on Professor Snape, if there was ever a man that needed to be laid…" she shook her head and pulled a face. There was one thing she didn't need imprinted in her mind, Snape getting laid.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
R&R pleeze, sorry this took me so long to up load, my internet connection has been down for the past 3 days. If anyone can give me some good ideas on what she should do with the love potion and/or the intensity of it, I will post you name in giant letters at the top of my next chapter!!! (can't you just smell the fame!?) 


	4. Raven Eyes

Thanx for your reviews peplz! I am still trying to figure out what to do with the love potion, but your ideas thawed my brain a little.  
  
SONY LEWISON: just so you know, I AM an adolescent of 13, this is also my first fanfic, I will however revise both my chapters because that's just the loving kinda person I am!  
  
Thanx Tracy for reading this! Luv ya!  
  
MONILUV:I update as soon as possible, but I am the slowest typist I know, so don't get your hopes up!  
  
And here are the really great people who gave me good ideas:  
  
1 LADY-ARWEN, T FLAME,  
  
AND  
  
SATANS LITTLE PRINCESS  
  
Now, back to the story…  
  
~*~ Raven Eyes~*~  
  
After Ginny had the cauldron safely tucked into her invisibility trunk, locked under her bed, she checked her small necklace-watch and let out a gloomy "shit." Before running out of her dorm barely remembering to grab her bag and books. It was not good to be late for potions.  
  
Hurling herself down the cold staircases into the dungeons she suddenly felt a chill run along her spine that was not weather brought. She screeched to a halt at the potions landing and looked cautiously around her, this all seemed so familiar, like a dream…then it hit her, hard.  
  
She was in the exact same place in which that dream had been dictated to her. She began to tremble, fumbling with her necklace for comfort. Then thought fiercely, 'Virginia Annabelle Weasley! Get a hold of yourself! What if someone came in her right now and saw you like this? You'd be taken for a fool!'  
  
And with that, she raised her head proudly, though her hands still trembled, and continued to march down the hall.  
  
Then something happened that she would make her question her sanity for hours afterward; she felt something pulling at her neck. It started out so gently that she had to stop moving for a moment to make sure she felt any movement at all. Eventually the strength of it escalated and she felt herself almost lifted from the ground, though she struggled against the forceful pull that was now carrying her down the corridors.  
  
Eventually it let up a little bit, enough so she could follow the pull instead of being dragged, and she could get a look at what was pulling her. She met the gaze of a set of tiny, blazing violet eyes surrounded by a sterling body and silver wings, she gasped audibly, her new necklace was pulling her, and could fly no less. She felt a bit faint.  
  
They had now caught up with the rest of the students (none of whom seemed to notice something odd about the way Ginny was walking, or rather the way she wasn't.) When the raven decided to take a sharp turn, resulting in her crashing into a large, soft something with enough force to knock them on top of her and knock the wind out of her, she barely had time to make contact with a pair of bewildered silver eyes when violet explosions of light lit behind her eyelids and she realized 'this is it, my soul mate.' Then she became angry 'Humph, I guess Rowena still is a bit of a matchmaker and decided to give me a, erm… pull in the right direction I suppose. Well, now I know what she meant by just in case.'  
  
But the explosions were dying down now, and she decided to open her eyes…  
  
And immediately wished she hadn't, there were streaks of color everywhere across her vision, light ones, dark ones, thin ones, fat ones, one for every color in the rainbow and a few that weren't…it just went on and on. Ginny blinked rapidly, it took a few moments for her to realize she was still on the floor making an utter fool of herself, and that these were most likely the pringerne, or 'Soul Bonds.'  
  
She realized that there was one fiery violet-blue bond sprouting from her heart that lead in front of her. She reasoned that if the soul mates were farther apart, it would thin, like a stretched out piece of clay, and if they were close, it would thicken, hers was like a tree stump.  
  
She took a deep breath and turned her head upward to see a pale face that had regained It's trademark smirk.  
  
'Oh gods,' she thought as she let her jaw drop, 'please don't do this to me!'  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
R&R peplz! I want to know what you think! 


	5. Scolding A Raven and Lab Partners

A FEW WORDS TO MY ADORING FANS *cough cough*: um, KristinH, I kinda hinted that her soul mate was someone with the initials of DM, with the whole smirk thing goin' on at the end.  
  
EVERYONE: ok, I know what I'm gonna do w/ the potion, thanks for your ideas! But I don't need anymore (about the potion that is, *wink*)  
  
Now on to the next chapter!  
  
  
  
~*~ Scolding A Raven and Lab Partners~*~  
  
Ginny quickly picked up her bag which seemed to have fallen from her numb fingers and muttered some apology without making eye contact with him, her soul mate. Then walked away, ignoring the insistent tugging of the ribbon of color protruding from her heart, leading behind her.  
  
'who'd-a-thunk it' Ginny thought dazedly, 'the king of all Slytherin prats is my soul mate, this ultimately sucks, Draco Malfoy, what an anti- climax. Oh, fuck it.' She had to get to potions and hide her still squalling necklace some how, which seemed to have escaped from the metal collar that had attached it to the chain, it was now pirched on her finger looking extremely perplexed and sending Ginny looks that said all too clearly we're going the wrong way! Ginny shuddered; those eyes were extremely unnerving; had it grown? It was now about 2 in. long, with a wingspan about as long as her pinky.  
  
Ginny just glared at her charge before hissing at it "look, he's probably pissed already, going after him will only make it worse…" but as she talked she trailed off because, as she looked behind her, she realized that Malfoy had also dropped his bag and was stepping cautiously toward her.  
  
She immediately stuffed the bird into her pack sealing it with her wand much to its protests. She saw Malfoy making his way towards her through the crowd, her eyes widened. 'Oh god!' she thought ' he saw me talking to a fucking bird, oh shit.'  
  
Malfoy had made his way over to her and had just opened his mouth to speak she glanced at an imaginary watch on her wrist "my, my will you look at that I'd better get to potions."  
  
And with that, she strode off into the classroom thinking 'wow that was genius Ginny, just wonderful, he probably thinks I'm insane,' she sat at a desk, 'well, more insane actually.'  
  
Someone cleared their throat next to her and she looked up to meet a pair of silver eyes for the second time that day. She literally felt the color leaving her face and gulped. 'Wait a minute!' she thought furiously 'this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about here! He can't walk all over you' and with that she held her head high, so what if she was going to have to have Malfoy as a lab partner for today, it was only one day after all, how bad could it be? She listened eagerly as Snape began speaking.  
  
  
  
"Today is the day you pick your partners, or rather have picked your partners, the person you are sitting next to now is to be your lab partner for the rest of the year…"  
  
  
  
Ginny didn't pay attention to anything else after that, she let her head hit the table in a gesture of defeat. Ginny heard Hermione make a frightened squeaking sound and glanced her direction. Her partner was Crabbe, Ginny winced, at least she had a partner who was ok in potions. She glanced next to her where Malfoy looked like he had just swallowed a lemon. Ok, so he was brilliant at potions, and just about every other class he took, second best in his year only to Hermione and Ginny (well, Ginny was better at potions anyway.) She smiled.  
  
  
  
"It's rude to stare weasel." The lazy voice could only belong to one person; Ginny was use to being on the receiving end. "Oh, don't worry Malfoy,"she drawled, matching his tone, "I was just thinking how lucky I was not to end up with Crabbe as a partner, poor Hermione."  
  
  
  
Malfoy chuckled, a genuine chuckle, she glanced up surprised and he said by way of explanation: "Poor Granger is right, either she'll have to fail, just to get Crabbe to fail, or she'll have to actually help him pass."  
  
  
  
Ginny thought for a moment before saying "no competition."  
  
  
  
He glanced at her, surprised. And she told him, as if he were a very slow child who needed everything explained to him. "You forget, this is Hermione Granger we're talking about.  
  
  
  
He grinned and Ginny smiled back thinking,' well, this may not quite be hell, but I'm gonna get you for that stunt with the raven Rowena…'  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
R&R!!!!!! The plot thickens, next time, Malfoy talks with Ginny, just what was he so surprised about anyway? 


	6. The Speech

SATANS LITTLE PRINCESS: Yes, I did tell you, Ginny is in advanced potions, k?  
  
~*~ The Speech ~*~  
  
Ginny had just finished her Truth Serum when Malfoy raised his hand calmly, she glared at him; this was still Draco Malfoy, even if he was being nice, in a twisted sort of way, who knew what he was up to?  
  
It was as she had feared, when Snape called on him he simply said "Professor, now that both my partner and I are done, may I speak to her about the project you told me about earlier?" Ginny could have laughed out loud, project my ass, either Snape was really thick, or he was playing along. What was going on?  
  
But, of course, Snape didn't even bother to look up from Nevil's cauldron, which he was watching like a hawk, to give consent. Malfoy grinned and motioned for Ginny to follow him as he stood up and went into the hallway, Ginny only eyed him suspiciously as she left as well, carefully grabbing her bookbag, she wasn't about to leave that bird in a room full of people alone, who knew what it could do. Before leaving she made eye contact with Hermione, Ron and Harry, who all looked very confused. She shrugged to let them know that she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about either, she wasn't even sure that there * was * a projct at all, and Snape wasn't faking temporary memory loss, and carefully walked out.  
  
Malfoy closed the door behind him and turned to face Ginny, his face was covered, and she could see he was doing his best to intimidate her. Well, actually he was doing a pretty good job, but hell would freeze over before SHE would admit that. She was fed up with his mysterious macho crap, and very creeped out. So just as he had opened his mouth to speak she said "Please cut the crap Malfoy, what do you * really * want to talk to me about?"  
  
He made a face so she continued "Oh, come on Malfoy, you didn't expect me to fall for that 'I'm your favorite student so can I lick your boots' routine did you? Or are you just bugged that I ruined your 'mysterious, macho, creature of the dark' act?"  
  
She assumed she had struck a nerve; he paced towards her menacingly saying. "Listen here weasel, just 'cause you moved up a year doesn't mean you can just talk to me like that." His eyes were narrowed, staring down at her, she just glared up at him and mentally dared him 'come on, just one more step you bastard and I'll tear out your rib cage and wear it as a hat.' But out loud all she said was "bite me."  
  
This was now war, both had been dealt a blow; both were working hard to retaliate. Searching for weak points, trying to buy time, Malfoy decided to fall back on his hobby, dealing petty insults.  
  
He laughed "the mouse roars?" meanwhile, Ginny had been unconsciously backing away, and found her back hitting the wall across the hallway. Mentally she swore, but out loud all she said was "you never answered my question Malfoy, what did you *really* want to talk about?" He took another step towards her and said, "I want to know what you were doing talking to Rowena Ravenclaw's message carrier before potions," Her jaw dropped, " and how you learned The Speech, god knows I had to search for months just to figure out what it was, let alone learn it. Then here you are, spouting it in the hallway. In fact, I performed a searching spell just last week to make sure I was the only one in Hogwarts that could speak it; I am fairly sure that you are either born with it or you learn it over the course of a few years."  
  
It took Ginny a little while to process all this, meanwhile, the bond between them was growing a steadily brighter blue-violet and was not helping. She muttered, "She didn't tell me about a different language, just the Phoenix Eyes, wait, I wasn't speaking a different language, was I? Damn that Rowena, she knew it too, I can tell. Hey that's what she meant by he's closer than you think; you have more in common than you think, argh! She could have just said that…"  
  
Then a voice cleared its throat and she realized that she had said all that out loud, "oops."  
  
"Yup, oops is right, so, you have the phoenix eyes. Tell me, who is my soul mate?" Ginny winced and glared at him again, trying to duck under his outstretched arm but he easily shoved her against it against the wall once more and she angrily met his eyes, and was completely unprepared for what she saw there, apparently so was he and he quickly let go of her.  
  
'What is Draco playing at,' her eyes widened, 'er, I mean Malfoy, Malfoy! Not Draco!' Gaining controll once more she hissed, "like I'd ever tell * you * of all people Malfoy!"  
  
He spat out "that was only question one weasel, why did you look at me as if I were You- Know-Who back there before class?" Ginny glared up at him and hissed, "you would know how he would look wouldn't you? You are after all your daddy's boy." her hazel eyes flashed with green and gold flecks furiously.  
  
She had struck a painful nerve there, he made that quite obvious." How *dare* you act like I'm like my father," he shook her for effect, suddenly his cool mask evaporating, his face was scary. "I am *nothing* like my father!" This was worse than if he had yelled at her, his voice was deadly, dripping with venom and hate. She spat in his face and freed herself while he wiped his eyes, unwilling to admit that he was frightening her. "Go fuck yourself Malfoy."  
  
He only smirked in reply, infuriating her further before leaning in and whispering "fuck you, you need it more, after all, you can't spell Virginia without virgin…" He didn't get any further as Ginny had finally snapped under all the stress of the day, it had all been to much to handle, she couldn't take it any more and this bastard thought he could just spout insults at her like a regular day? She kneed him. Hard. He lost all color in his face and doubled over as she hissed down at his form, "how *dare* you make assumptions about my romantic life, you bastard. By the way, you wouldn't believe me if I told you who your soul mate was, so you may as well not ask." Of course, she *was* a virgin, but there was no way in hell she was going to tell Draco Malfoy that, of all people.  
  
She had heard somewhere that silence was golden; this silence was poison, quite tangible and deadly. He had crossed a line, and waved banners while doing so, she couldn't * not * retaliate; it would almost be as bad as admitting the things he said were true.  
  
She turned around to storm away but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm and spinning her around, the bond between her and Malfoy jerked and she found herself crushed against the wall, again. Her hands pinned at her sides, she contemplated kneeing him again. But as if reading her thoughts, Malfoy crushed his entire body against hers, immobilizing her completely. She opened her mouth to say something just as he did, and their eyes met one more time, green-hazel against gray-silver, both pairs wide. Ginny quickly realized that these were the windows of his soul, Draco Malfoy played a dangerous game, he was the king of all masks, if she ever wanted to know, really, what he was feeling, all she had to do was look in his eyes, he was confused, hurt and… frightened? She heard him mumble, "I'm going to regret this." Before his lips crushed against hers and she lost track of all coherant thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
R&R peepz! I know this chapter kinda sucked but I'll make sure the next chapter is better, promise!!! 


	7. The Messenger

77 REVIEWS!!!!!! I love all of you! * Kiss * pleeze keep it up! Sorry this one took so long, I have been drowning in homework, not to mention I am an incredibly slow typist  
  
FOR ALL OF YOU THAT FELL INTO A COMA OR JUST FORGOT WHAT HAPPENED: Malfoy and Ginny argue, argue some more, and just at the end … they kiss! (That chapter was sooooooo satisfying to write by the way)  
  
Now, on to the next chapter…  
  
~*~Anixter Eyes ~*~  
  
Malfoy had long since bolted down the hall, but Ginny was still frozen, pressed against the wall. She had 5 words chasing each other around her head that refused to let her think sensibly:  
  
'What the fuck was that?'  
  
The ringing bell quickly broke her trance and she shook her head, trying to clear it of everything. One thing remained however: the guilt. She had kissed Draco, and * enjoyed * it, ('No, not Draco! Malfoy!') She had quickly worked herself into denial about the whole soul mate thing, but * this! She sighed, it was much more, * real *!  
  
As people started to walk out of the classroom she quickly grabbed her stuff and raced to her next class, raven enclosed in her fist. As she bolted she earned a few worried looks from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Bent on avoiding Malfoy, she went through the rest of the day in a daze, no matter how many notes of concern Ee Ee and Liz passed her during class, or strange looks they sent her. She even managed to turn Professor McGonagall into a white rabbit, missing her slippers entirely, and barely avoiding detention from a very purple Professor as soon as she was changed back.  
  
By the end of the day, she had come to the conclusion that she should avoid him completely, it couldn't be that hard. But potions, she winced, potions would be a problem, they were after all, partners. She sighed, well; she would cross that bridge when she came to it. As she walked the cold white grounds, leaving a track in the perfectly molded landscape, she headed to her favorite spot. 'I'm thinking about this too much,' she thought wryly, ' I can feel a migraine coming on.'  
  
She had walked slowly to the weeping willow on the opposite shore of the lake from the whomping willow, her favorite thinking spot. What she loved about it was that it was actually weeping. Instead of leaves it had drops of dew, and occasionally sprouted several waterfalls when the person beneath it wished to be left alone, or was simply sad. Suddenly her newly confined 'messenger' began to shriek, again. She had had quite a bit of trouble in keeping it quiet during class. ' Let me out! I demand to be treated fairly! Let me OUT!'  
  
"Geeze," Ginny muttered, "no need to get your undies in a twist, or whatever it is you have, I'll let you out." She heard it sigh ' I only understand the speech, so speak * that *if you want me to do what you want.' Ginny froze and muttered, " Did you just talk?" Amazed at the variety of whistles and growls that emerged from some uncharted corner of her throat. Was this how Harry felt when he spoke Parceltongue? She dug her prisoner out of the bottom of her bag.  
  
She was now then sat at the foot of the tree, with the bird pirched on her finger level with her eyes. "What's your name anyway?" she asked. The raven made a face before responding "Rowena always just called me 'messenger', so I suppose you could too." Ginny was shocked, "but that's so boring!" she exclaimed, the Rowena Ravenclaw she knew was over decorative and a bit impulsive from what she had heard. " I know." Sighed the raven "Could you think of something better?" it asked, Anixter eyes shining in hope. 'Wait, anixter eyes?' she thought. She snapped her fingers " how about Anixter?" Anixter ruffled her 'feathers'" Anything is better than 'messenger'!" Anixter said quickly.  
  
With that done, Ginny settled back against the tree and rubbed her face tiredly, asking her palms, "Why did* he *have to be my soul mate? What have I done to deserve this? First he's almost being nice, then he gets all pissed at me, then he * kisses * me! What exactly am I supposed to do?" Anixter flew to he shoulder comfortingly and interrupted Ginny's' conversation with her hands, saying, "I thought you liked it when he kissed you." Ginny stared at her new friend as if it was insane " but that's the worst part! I liked kissing* him *! After all that he's done to me!" And once again she buried her face in her hands.  
  
Anixter tried to reason with her "Well, he * is * your soul mate, perhaps it's a good thing you liked it, imagine if he was a * bad * kisser, how horrible would that be? And he's really cute too." Ginny made a face " I can already tell, you're one of those annoying people who is convinced everything is better then it seems aren't you?" Ginny grumbled. Then Anixter cleared her tiny throat whispering urgently, "Um… Ginny…" What?" asked Ginny impatiently " perhaps you should check your bond…"  
  
Ginny paled so quickly, her freckles looked like splotches of ink on her skin. Although willing herself not to, she slowly glanced at the violet ribbon of color sprouting from her chest and swore colorfully. It was leading directly above her, into the branches of the weeping willow. She made a mental note to always check the density and location of her bond from now on.  
  
Without thinking, she firmly grasped it and tugged with all her might, barely noting a strange tingling as the fluid like bond slipped between her fingers, pulling a certain Malfoy directly into her lap, who looked at least momentarily impressed by her strength. Ginny's eyes narrowed " how much did you hear?" she asked through clenched teeth, this was not good, did he know? Wait! He could understand the speech! 'Fuck.' She thought. He grinned, and Ginny had to hold her fist to make sure she wouldn't embed it permanently in his perfectly molded face and simply pushed him out of her lap so he landed next to her with an audiable "Oomph!"  
  
"No need to get violent Weasley." Ginny made a face and sighed, throwing her hands into the air in a gesture of defeat. " I absolutely loathe my last name, do you always have to call me that?" He blinked and said, "would you prefer Weasel?" for which he received a rather nasty glare. "You are absolutely hopeless Malfoy! You could call me by my name!" He couldn't resist the invitation and bowed mockingly saying, "Draco Vladimir Malfoy, and you are…?" "Virginia Annabelle Weasley." Was his response, through clenched teeth anyway.  
  
  
  
"Simply spiffy to see you Ms. Virginia, and how are you this fine day?" "You are absolutely infuriating Draco!" but even as she said this there was a smile tugging at her lip. He raised a single eyebrow, shaped with a jewel cutters precision "Draco is it?" Ginny paled and broke eye contact whispering, " Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, but you were asking for it." She turned on her heel, intending to walk away, but a fierce waterfall met her. "Damn." She turned back around "that really upset you didn't it?" she asked, rubbing her shoulders that still ached from being crushed against the wall.  
  
He looked away "How ever did you guess Virginia?" he spat. Ginny stepped up to meet him furiously saying, "You do want me to leave right?" "God yes." "Then you have to calm down, or the willow won't stop crying." She patted his shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting way.  
  
He took deep, even breaths and she commented, "While we're still in here you could just cry you know." "Malfoys don't cry." Was the firm reply. " No," she mused, " I suppose not."  
  
As soon as it was safe to go out, the left, with Draco walking backwards in front of her so she couldn't avoid him. " So, Virginia, how are you?" "Go * away * Malfoy!"  
  
"Oooo, that hurt Gin, right here." He placed a hand over his heart. She pushed past him and continued walking to the castle only to hear him yelling after her, "You know you can't resist me Ginny! I've torn out my heart and fed it to the muggles, and you just ignore me!" Ginny Couldn't help it, she burst out laughing, but never faltered on her way up to he castle, 


	8. Random Reflections

MAGE OF FIRE: sorry, but, unfortunately I think that Hermione and Ron go perfectly together, most people make Ron an ass in their stories, I am not one of them. So, sorry, deal with it. Seriously, Ron is really cool! (I think so anyway, and this fic is my own special world, so, that's how it is in this story.)  
  
NOTE: This chapter is going to partially be in Draco's point of view, so it may be kind of weird, that's why it was all Ginny until now. Enjoy the fruits of my labor.  
  
[pic]  
  
~*~Random Reflections ~*~  
  
As she still had a couple minutes until dinner, Ginny decided to think about the current situation in her life, she retired to her room and laid down on her bed, she considered herself confused. It really didn't help that she had to keep an eye on her winged friend while trying to organize her thoughts. Draco Malfoy was the most confusing person she knew. 'First, he was almost being nice, then, he insults me to no end, * then * we * kiss *, and I think we were actually * flirting * on the way back up to the castle!'  
  
Then of course, there was the Phoenix Eyes thing; didn't she have enough problems with puberty alone to have to deal with a bird, extra magic, and a secret language that apparently only Draco understood? Which, apparently, he'd heard her talking to a * bird * in, a* bird *for gods sake!  
  
In a rage she got off her bed and leaned out her window, the sun was just setting. "ANYTHING ELSE YOU FORGOT TO MENTION ROWENA?!" she yelled at the sky, barely registering that she wasn't speaking English, "ANYTHING AT ALL? TELL ME NOW AND JUST GET IT OVER WITH!"  
  
Ginny felt a pearly tear of anger roll down he cheek. 'Wait, pearly?' she stared at it as it fell onto her wrist, shriveling up the bruise that Draco had given her earlier, during their fight outside potions. 'Phoenix tears, wait! Phoenix Eyes… oooh…'she curled her hand into a fist. "THAT WAS A RETORICAL QUESTION! ANYTHING ELSE?"  
  
Anixter flapped over to her left shoulder, her favorite spot, and said, "there's a written form of the Speech too, you should probably practice getting your powers under control by the way, otherwise you'll be explaining why your homework is even less readable than usual."  
  
Ginny sighed and retreated to her bed, she had managed to punch a small hole through the guards on the grounds (Except the one that prevented pregnancy, she had decided that * that * one might come in handy,) so she'd had her father send her a walk man for her birthday (after he had taken it apart and tested it with an assortment of charms, allowing her to play music without any cds, instead, she trapped each song in a wooden box she kept at the foot of her bed.) she turned up the volume as high as it would go and closed her eyes, lost in the sound, this always left her feeling slightly empowered. Ginny had always been fascinated by muggle music; she loved all genres, all artists, and all songs that she had heard so far. Only a few people knew of 'Ginny's Spot' as it was often referred to, and the few who did respected it like an ancient temple. It was, after all, the only place one could apparate into Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny stowed the walk man away in her trunk. The one she kept for her muggle things. It was a tradition, for every one of their birthdays, Mr. Weasley would give each of his children a newly dissected muggle thing, 'new and improved' as was the saying around the house.  
  
Locking her trunk, Ginny Squared her shoulders and marched out of the room, 'like a general into battle.' She thought, with a smile tugging at her lips. Public enemy #1 was probably back in 'Malfoy the Bastard' mode, so she was hell bent on simply avoiding the silver-eyed Slytherin. And if that didn't work, she would simply slap him again. She nodded, 'Yes, that's definitely a good plan.'  
  
~*~ Later, In The Slytherin Common Room ~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy hated the cold. Yes he was a Slytherin. No, he didn't have a heart in him (that he knew of anyway). But the cold? Actual, physical, cold? He buried himself deeper in his designer cloak and pushed closer to the fireplace in the icy Slytherin common room, shuddering. He would have liked the warm Great Hall better any day. Unfortunately, this wasn't any day, it was possibly the coldest night of the year, and he had to spend it in the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
He viciously stirred the coals up again and narrowly avoided burning himself in a fresh wave of sparks. The Great Hall, the table across the hall, Gryffindor, Her. He shoved the poker back into its rack over the hearth with a clatter that drew the eyes of his silent housemates. Sulkily, he pulled back into his high-backed chair resting his long legs in front of him. She had been avoiding him, he could tell, well, it made him feel a little better that he wasn't the only uncomfortable one. Everything he thought of led to her. He had once read a sappy love novel where this happened, (before Lucius confiscated it that is,) but it had certainly never happened to * him * before. It was even worse because he knew where all the signs were pointing; 'I'm in lo…' he shook his head ' no, no no, I am not! Argh! Damn it!' He just wanted to spend tonight warm. Warm, fire, carrot top, Her. He let out a frustrated moan and exited the room, pretending to be oblivious to the many stares he was receiving.  
  
After going into his dorm room he changed into his green silk pajamas, surveying himself in the mirror by his bed. "Hey handsome, lookin' good." His reflection told him. Actually, good was an understatement. Draco Malfoy was one of the most popular, best looking, richest guys in the school, 'No point in being modest about it.' He was one of the most sought after men at Hogwarts, Quiddich had done quite well for him, he was easily as tall as Crabbe, (Goyle had been expelled the year prior,) though not quite as beefy.  
  
This was when, every night, Draco reflected on the day; well, tonight, mostly on a fiery tempered 6th year in his potions class. What did he know about one Virginia Annabelle Weasley? Hmm…  
  
'Quite a temper, and witty as well,' he chuckled. 'No, she didn't need a sword to do battle, her mind was sharp enough. Let's see…Veeeeeeeery touchy about her sex life.' He winced, 'that had been a painful lesson, next time he would owl her insults.' 'Then of course, there was the most recent tid bit, she had the Phoenix Eyes; so she was obviously a very powerful witch.'  
  
'Then there was the seemingly endless list of classic Gryffindor qualities: Courage, kindness, determination, yadda, yadda, yadda.' 'She's pretty hot too.' He thought sleepily as he slid under the covers, only to sit ramrod strait again. He slapped his forehead 'Did I just think that? I must be really tired.' He shook his head 'Besides, that's an opinion, not a fact; and certainly not * my * opinion.' He lid back down. 'Then why did you kiss her?' a nasty reasonable part of him asked. 'I had to shut her up somehow, and she just happened to be close so…" he tried to retaliate, but was at a loss for words, he could almost sense the smirk behind the other voice 'Uh-huh, right.'  
  
He sighed and laid back down muttering: "Lie to others Draco, never lie to yourself, it can't be healthy." Before dozing off into a deep sleep that was filled with a smiling, bad tempered, red head. Then Draco Malfoy did something that few people got to see: he smiled. 


	9. Homework

OH MY GOD! I HAVN'T UPDATED IN OVER A MONTH! I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I actually do have a life besides this story though, so to all of you who keep bugging me to update, but I'm not saying any names, (*cough- cough*Albert*cough-cough*) you are wasting your time! If anything it just makes me take longer, as I have demonstrated. (Besides Albert, you never actually wrote your own story. So you can't talk!)  
  
Sorry to all you people who don't like the thing with *'s. I HAVE tried to use italics, fonts, bolding, and underlining. But it doesn't work.  
  
Once again I have been drowned in homework, to all of you I know, THANX for reading my story! (Except for Elizabeth who doesn't have the internet, poor thing.) The last chapter didn't really have much action, I made a sorry attempt to understand how a boys' mind works and we saw what Draco & Ginny were thinking. I apologies for the last two sucky chapters, I hope this one will be better. Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
I own nothing, suing me is pointless.  
  
I named this chapter after my greatest enemy.  
  
~*~ Homework ~*~  
  
Ginny crumpled her fifteenth attempt at a potions assignment with an exasperated sigh; the written speech was something along the lines of Arabic, and she couldn't seem to control it any better then when she was talking. She had the sinking feeling that Snape wouldn't appreciate her excuse, (I wrote it in a different language for extra credit.) and she had yet to complete her essay on the uses of mandrake root without fault.  
  
Ee Ee and Liz had been watching Ginny's limited success with growing impatience. As she crumpled yet another parchment they met each others' eyes and nodded simultaneously, each grabbing one of her arms and literally dragging her out of the common room and into their dormitory, earning a few stares from others doing their homework or simply relaxing by the fire.  
  
Liz muttered a locking charm on the door as Ee Ee deposited Ginny on her bed, the perfect spot for an interrogation. "What's wrong with you today Gin? Are you sick or something? Honestly. You could just tell us why you've been acting about as cheerful as the bloody baron lately!" Ginny just sighed, " I wish I could." Ee Ee threw her hands in the air in frustration and turned around, leaving the questioning to Liz. "Well, why can't you tell us? What harm could it do? Honestly Gin!" Ginny finally looked up from her palms, 'whatever happened to the nice, shy Liz I'm used to?' Ginny mused. She glanced at their bonds.  
  
Ee Ee had an almost neon green bond with small gold lightening bolts running along it. 'My, my,' Ginny thought with a grin, 'no need to wonder who's on the other side of * that * one. I'm almost jealous. Almost.' To tell the truth, Harry would do very well as Ee Ee's soul mate (especially since Ee Ee had obviously had a crush on Harry since her second year; she of course never told Ginny, as she didn't want her to get angry because they were in love with the same man, but it was fairly plain all the same); perhaps his natural good nature would dull Ee Ee's quick temper. They would also be an undoubtedly cute couple. With Ee Ee's pin-straight brown- black hair (currently pulled back into a tight bun with bright red chopsticks) and piercing blue-gray eyes, her straight nose angled proudly over her artfully carved red lips. Her regal posture was most intimidating. She was, in a word, beautiful. Liz and Ginny were two of the few who were aware of Ee Ee's less frightening nature.  
  
Liz on the other hand, had a more modest look about her. Her laughing milk chocolate eyes rested under carefully arched brows, and her small nose was slightly pugged, setting off her pouting pink mouth and tanned skin, the only thing that could alert you to her more stubborn nature, was her strong chin. Her mass of strawberry blonde curls bounced to her square freckled shoulders. Liz had a rosy pink colored bond with darker red swirls dancing around it. 'Wonder who that one belongs to.' Ginny thought with a frown. She sighed 'I suppose I could tell them, I need to tell* somebody *or my head is gonna explode, and who better then my best friends?'  
  
And so, not meeting their eyes, she told them everything, (well, as close to everything as she could come when she left everything out that was Malfoy related,) starting with her dream, and ending with her homework problem. When she finally dared to look at their reactions, Liz was somewhere in the middle of a state of shock, and Ee Ee looked as if she had broken a few ribs trying to contain her laughter. "I suppose you'll be wanting a bit of proof?" Ginny asked in a dull monotone.  
  
Ee Ee snorted in a very undignified way, and Liz gave a nervous half smile, answering, "You have to admit, it is a bit of a, shocking story. Umm.*do* you have any proof?" Ginny grinned mischievously, "you bet." She turned around, putting her two first fingers into her mouth, and whistled loudly over her shoulder.  
  
The other girls barely had time to exchange a confused glance before the sound of clumsy flapping alerted them to a new presence in the room, a very strange one, even by Hogwarts standards. The sterling silver of Anixter's' wings glinted in the light of the candles and as she landed on Ginny's waiting shoulder, she peered at them through her anixter eyes, sizing them up; and every bit as regal as Ee Ee.  
  
Eventually Anixter turned to Ginny and said, in her usual disdainful voice, "You could have just showed them your homework you know, or talked to them in the Speech." Ginny grinned and said, "You know me, I go for the dramatic entrance." Liz cautiously stepped over and tapped Ginny on the shoulder, breaking her eye contact with Anixter. "Um.Gin, why are you singing to that bird?" "You sound just like Fawkes," Ee Ee put in. "You know, Dumbledor's pet phoenix. It was creepy." Ginny gave a wry smile, and muttered to herself, "Well, that explains more then it doesn't." to her friends she said, "I told you, it's called the Speech, I've got a secret language, written and spoken, and I've got the whole phoenix healing powers thing too, maybe I've got the super strength as well?"  
  
Ee Ee rolled her eyes and said, "Why are you asking us, you could be able to turn into a phoenix for all we know."she stopped when Ginny and Liz started staring at her. "You don't think," Liz started, barely above a whisper, "you don't think that's what all these powers thingys are leading to, do you?" Ginny just let out an overly dramatic groan and let herself fall on the bed, with an unceremonial 'thump', much to the annoyance of the bird that was resting on her shoulder, who fell and flew away; muttering something something about 'overly emotional teenagers. no respect'. Tutting, Ee Ee went to comfort her, Liz however, was soon lost on thought. With a small shake of her head, she broke from her trance and walked all the way over to the other bed. "Gin, that's not all is it?" Ginny looked away. "You should be plotting a million different setups in that evil little brain of yours already, why so mopey?"  
  
Ginny just bit her lip and continued a lengthy study of a spot on the carpet, meanwhile, Ee Ee had caught on to Liz's train of thought, and Ginny could almost see a little light bulb form over her head.  
  
' This is it,' Ginny thought, 'She's going to guess in 3.2.1.'  
  
"It's* your *soul mate isn't it Gin?"  
  
Ginny winced visibly 'yup, she guessed it.' Liz made a face. "C'mon Gin, spill it. You'll feel better."  
  
Ginny gave a sad smile, "Well, I guess I really can't tell you everything else and not tell you this." She too a deep breath and said, in a rather fast (and barely understandable) voice:  
  
"MysoulmateisDracoMalfoy, ok?"  
  
It was very interesting to see them both blink, slowly, and at the exact same time. "Well," Liz said in a very small voice, "that was pretty much the last thing I was expecting." Ee Ee raised a dark eyebrow comically (she always was the dramatic one), "Really?" she asked, in mock surprise, "the last thing * I * was expecting was Snape." Then she looked at Ginny, "Still. you poor, poor, thing. Actually, if you really think about it, it makes sense in a mad sort of way." Ginny looked up and made a face. She * really * didn't want to talk about this, or even think about it, but that last request didn't really seem like an option. "Could we just. you know, not talk about this?"  
  
Ee Ee laughed, even though her eyes looked a bit worried. 'She's very empathic really. somewhere deep down,' Ginny thought wryly, '*very* deep down.'  
  
Ee Ee had recovered from her laughter "Fine. What do the bonds look like anyway?"  
  
A dreamy look passed over Ginny's face. "Well," she started, "they look like colorful ropes of light sprouting from a persons heart, leading to their soul mates. And they're each different, beautiful in they're own special way, and." she stopped when she heard a gagging sound, looking up to find Ee Ee pretending to throw up. Liz, however, looked fascinated. She always had been the most sensitive of the trio, (she had once whispered to Ginny that the sorting hat had been on the verge of putting her in Huffelpuff, when she had nearly screamed in protest; whereas Ee Ee had nearly been sorted into Slytherin, until she had stubbornly put her foot down, and demanded to be put somewhere else). "What do our personal bonds look like? Who are* our *soul mates anyway?" Ee Ee nodded in agreement, "just leave out the mushy stuff this time, ok?"  
  
Ginny fingered her lower lip thoughtfully, "You two do realize that whatever is said in this room shouldn't be repeated elsewhere don't you?" thinking 'There's no harm in making sure, is there?' The two girls both nodded quickly, it made sense, the space around Ginny's bed would simply prove to be even more sacred than it already was, with the pact taking place there, (it was, after all, the only place you could apparate onto Hogwarts; to the best of their knowledge, among several other things you couldn't see anywhere else). The space next to her bed had seemed the most convenient spot for them to join their powers together and tear a small hole in the magical shield surrounding Hogwarts, allowing electricity to function properly, and apparation possible.  
  
Ginny smiled at their response, she was absolutely sure that if Ee Ee knew who her soul mate was, it would only serve to make her work harder to get him, and even if Ginny didn't really know how Liz would react, she didn't know who Liz's soul mate was anyway, so she had time to think about that.  
  
Looking at Liz she said, "Sorry to ruin the suspense Oh-Esteemed-Queen-Liz, but I don't know who* your *soul mate is yet, I haven't seen him." Liz's face fell a little. "But, on the up-side, " Ginny started again, "your bond is a nice pastel pink with dark red swirls winding around it." Liz let out a grin that hurt Ginny's cheeks just to look at it. "Thanks Gin."  
  
Ee Ee cleared her throat loudly saying, "As wonderful as that was." she paused, and then leapt toward Ginny, to land bouncing on the bed. "Tell me who MY guy is, - NOW-!" Ginny clapped her hands over her ears dramatically, pretending to be severely injured. "Oww! My ears! Fine, I'll tell you." She grinned, "but first, you have to try and guess, just by how I say your bond looks." Ee Ee scowled, "Hey, no fair. You didn't make Liz do that!" Ginny jumped to her own defense. "But yours is soooooo obvious, I haven't even seen him and I already know who he is!" Ee Ee let out a long, overly dramatic sigh and waved an impatient hand to indicate for her to tell her.  
  
Ginny made a face; it was obvious that Ee Ee knew just how much it irritated Ginny whenever she acted like that. And Ginny made it quite clear just how much it bugged her by glaring at her and muttering angrily, "You * will * remember me when you become famous on stage won't you? Oh- Queen-of-Drama-Queens." Ee Ee nodded in mock seriousness, "I will try my best." Ginny rolled her eyes and counted to ten in her head. "Whatever Ee Ee. Your bond is bright green with little gold lightening bolts running along it, alright?"  
  
Ee Ee's face lit up she and hopped off the bed, jumping up and down "Do you mean it Gin? Really?" Ginny grinned, she just couldn't stay mad at Ee Ee for long, as much as she would have liked to. Suddenly Ee Ee froze, as if she had only just become aware of what she was doing, and blushed a brilliant magenta. "Oh Gin. I'm sorry." Ginny raised a single eyebrow, "What on earth for?" she asked, really curious. "Well," Ee Ee looked srangely flustered, "You mean. you don't mind?" and then Ginny understood:  
  
They thought she was jealous.  
  
But was she? She thought for a moment. Hmm. no pang in her chest, no desire to crawl into a corner and die, (or have Ee Ee die for that matter). No, she could safely say that she was not jealous of her best friend; and that could mean only one thing:  
  
She was over him.  
  
No more woeful diary entries filled with round glasses and messy black hair; No more elbows in the butter dish, or tripping on the smallest bump in the carpet when he was near; No more lusting after Harry Potter!  
  
That sat quite well with her, after years of obsession, a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.  
  
Finally, she looked up at her nervous friend and grinned, "Nope, I don't mind at all. There's just one down side to this situation." Ee Ee looked puzzled, to say the least. "What's that?" she asked. Ginny's grin broadened, "Almost the entire male population of Griffindor will be sulking for the next month."  
  
The three friends burst out laughing, only to be rudely interrupted by a yell from the common room.  
  
"How dare you Ronald Arthur Weasley! One more word from you and I'll."  
  
One could only assume that the owner of the voice, a very angry Hermione Granger by the sound of it, was brandishing either a wand or a sharp object. Hopefully, it wasn't the latter.  
  
Stopping mid-giggle in their surprise, the three friends rushed to the door, only to find their time wasted by undoing the locking spell placed there when they had first entered. After much confusement and much more swearing, they were in the common room. Ginny had to wait for the now familiar light spots to disappear from her vision, and when she did, she rubbed them to make sure she was seeing correctly. Liz's bond was currently stretched underneath the large sofa on one side of the common room; soon, her soul mate had grabbed something under it, and had emerged holding his pet toad. It was Neville.  
  
Fate was definitely toying with her.  
  
And meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Ron and Hermione were fighting. Nothing unusual about that of course, it was a daily sight in the common room, if not hourly. It was a strange sight however, to see the fiery orange bond connecting them.  
  
Ron and Hermione were soul mates.  
  
'Note to self: Hex Rowena'  
  
~*~  
  
Hope that made up for lost time, pleeeeeeeeeeze review, if only to lecture me about what a bad person I am!  
  
R E V I E W  
  
H E R E 


	10. A Bloody American

Well, I think the last chapter kinda made up for the last few chapters that royally sucked, I know my writing hasn't been all that great for a while now, I've had a huge writers block, let's hope this one is okay too.  
  
Just to clear something up, I don't think Ginny will really get together with Draco in the book. I'm pretty sure that Harry has Ginny's name all over him. And you all know how I feel about Ron/Hermione stuff, so I won't repeat myself. I'm going to try my best to keep everyone in character anyway though (aka: Snape, Malfoy, Ginny, ect.) my version of Snape is probably going to crash and burn unfortunately.  
  
I love the way this works! Even if you people flame me, I get to publicly humiliate you over the web! God bless the Internet!  
  
FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER: Ginny told her friends about her powers, Draco Malfoy, and their soul mates. Then she learned that Liz's soul mate was Neville, and Ron and Hermione were soul mates.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Emily Brown and Elizabeth Tailor; everyone else in this story belongs JK Rowling, whom I will try to do some justice.  
  
Now, on to the main attraction.  
  
~*~ Chocolate Eyes~*~  
  
It turned out that Hermione was threatening Ron with her wand. This was a mixed blessing.  
  
On the up side: her wand was in no way any sort of threat in terms of: size, weight, or sharpness.  
  
On the down side: no matter how far Ron ran, (which was often the smart thing to do when Hermione got like this,) he would still be in range.  
  
Ginny could feel a migraine coming on.  
  
Harry, going by his animated movements and defensive stance, was apparently trying to reason with the two of them.  
  
Ha.  
  
Like he could. Not even Harry could calm either of them now; they were shouting so loudly that Trevor leapt right out of Neville's hands and back under the couch, (damn you Neville! How shall I get you together with Liz?!) the windows began to rattle. People were starting to edge out of the common room, things looked like they could get violent sometime in the near future, you could almost see the smoke coming out of their ears. Somehow, Ginny managed to catch Harry's eye among the commotion and motioned with her wand towards Hermione. His eyes widened in understanding and he nodded, pointing his wand at Ron. She smiled, and their words echoed through the common room. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"  
  
Ron and Hermione were immediately both frozen as still as statues, the only things they could move were their eyes, which were both wide in shock. Ginny, Ee Ee, and Liz ran the rest of the way over to Harry; who was scowling down at Ron. Hermione was flat on her back several feet away, and somehow still managed to look frightening.  
  
As they neared Harry and Ron, they started to hear the familiar lecture: " - don't understand why you just won't learn your lesson Ron! Every time you start something with her, you two end up fighting like an old married couple!"-Indignant sounds from Ron's glued shut mouth - "No, I'm serious Ron, you're just lucky she didn't do more than slap you, she looks more than capable of murder right now." And this of course was very true, now Hermione was giving Ron one of her patented 'Granger Glares' Ginny was sure he would have winced visibly, if he could have moved at all.  
  
They finally reached Harry and Ron and now that they were closer, they could see the discolored spot on Ron's cheek. Apparently Ron had said something unusually nasty, or Hermione was unusually stressed, and he had ended up with a rather angry lioness ready to rip out his throat. Fortunately, it seemed that she only managed to get in one slap on the cheek before the fight was broken up and he escaped being put in the hospital wing. Ginny took another quick glance at them and mouthed to Harry ' I'll take care of 'Mione.' Harry nodded, looking relived, he obviously hadn't wanted to look after the angry lioness.  
  
Ginny made sure that she had Ee Ee and Liz to back her up if things got messy, and advanced towards Hermione's prone figure, laying several yards away. "Ok Herm, I'm going to loosen the Hex alright? No funny stuff. 'Reducto Incantem'. "  
  
Hermione immediately tried to sit up, only to find that she could get an inch or two off the floor and could barely move her lips. When she tried to yell, all that came out was a loud, but muffled and not entirely understandable string of words.  
  
"VirginiaAnnabelleWeasley!i'mnotdonewithhimyet,letmeatthebastard,ifhethinksh ecanjustgetawaywiththat,he'sgotanotherthingcoming!"  
  
Ginny however, was unfazed. "Are you quite finished?" Hermione took several deep breaths and said a very quiet "yes." Ginny smiled, relieved. "So, what did he do this time?" Hermione glared at Ginny to which Ginny simply rolled her eyes to the ceiling.  
  
Yes, it was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~*~ The Next Day~*~*~  
  
It was a brittle silence that led them through breakfast that Wednesday morning. Harry and Ginny sat on either side of the stubbornly silent Hermione and Liz and Ee Ee were directly across the table on Ron's right and left sides. After several crash and burn tries at conversation, Ginny finally gave up and went back to examining her timetable to try and find something to cheer her up.  
  
Prefects meeting that Friday evening, Draco was a prefect, ugh, that would never do. Hmm, potions first period today, Draco was her partner in potions, well, shit. The sixth and fifth years had dueling club together on Thursday and Saturday nights; therefore, more time with Draco, it looked like a looooong week of Draco for her.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Wait just a minute. she dug into the very bottom of her book bag to take out a very ragged lunar calendar; there was a full moon this Friday, the perfect opportunity to gather unicorn water from the forbidden forest, to complete the love potion, she just had to make sure that there were no detentions going out that night, and she was home free. Ginny hid her grin from the others by taking a large gulp of orange juice; perhaps she did have something to look forward to this week.  
  
~*~*~ Potions Class, 15 min. 29 sec. Later ~*~*~  
  
Potions went by more pleasantly than expected, the silence between Draco and Ginny was more nervous than hostile, and they didn't break anything over each other's heads. Definitely a pleasant start; or, pretty close to one. Eventually they managed to sink into a comfortingly familiar routine, trading between mixing, adding ingredients, and checking for the materials needed to complete the potion. If one stopped to listen perhaps 6 minutes into the lesson, Draco could be heard trading almost friendly conversation with his lab partner. The kiss from the previous day unanimously forgotten, or, not openly conversed about anyway.  
  
It was, in fact, nearly halfway through the lesson when the new DADA teacher strolled onto the room, with an air of some purpose. Snape had been absolutely lethal when he had been over looked, yet again, for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, this time by a bloody American, and not just any American, a woman. So I will simply leave it to the reader to picture how Snape reacted to her stepping onto *his* domain unannounced. Suffice to say, he was livid. And ill-disguised lividity can be an ugly thing.  
  
The 'Bloody American' was a small African American woman with very white teeth and small, strong-looking hands. Her waist length hair was set in tiny little braids, each tipped with a gold bead, creating a merry clicking when she walked. The many braids were pulled back with a small, elegant, gray and purple scarf to keep hair out of her raven black eyes. Her black robes were normal and unremarkable except where she had cut the full sleeves to the point slightly above her elbow, showing the thick, gold bands winding up the full length of both arms. Her figure, though obviously mature, was unremarkable, and as she approached the desk, her leather sandals made shushing noises across the floor, and her robes billowed behind her in a silent, warm breeze.  
  
The warm intentions of the woman (by name: one Lauren Clifford,) were wasted on the biased intentions of the potions master.  
  
Ginny was, however, startled out of her conversation with Draco at the sight of the rippling black thing, absorbing light instead of reflecting it, but glowing all the same. At this point, Ginny could recognize a bond even as strange as this one, the funny thing was, it was connecting the two professors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ oooooooooooooh, cliffy, that seemed like an ok chapter, I mean no offence to Americans, I AM an American, pleeeeeeeze don't be insulted! pleeze tell me what you think! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	11. A Voice of Silk

MSANSOUCI: thank you for the constructive criticism, (*that* is welcome folks!) I'm probably going to revise that chapter, it's easily my worst, and I don't want anyone to lose interest in my story now do I?  
  
ELEN: glad you enjoyed the chapter, but there is no need to fear me little one, I only bite if you bite first, and your review was *not* a bite. I will try to have a little more D/G action soon. So feel free to send out constructive criticism. (I don't get pissed *that* easily people!)  
  
TWISTIE: I know, not in a million years. But come on, use your imagination! If nothing else it'll be pretty damn funny watching Severus and Lauren at each other's throats.  
  
HEATHER: Ginny does so well in potions that she moved up to the 6th years class, (but only in potions.) and Ginny is the best in POTIONS, and that's it. (And, yes, I did already explain this.)  
  
I'm so glad that most of you like my story! You have no idea how satisfying it is to get those reviews, whether they are not-really-exactly- nice about my occasional writers block, or gushing about my story, it's all welcome.  
  
TO ALL OF YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE BLOODTHIRSTY FOR ROMANCE: there will be more D/G action in a chapter or two. until then, patience is a virtue people!  
  
On with the show.  
  
~*~ Bad Day ~*~  
  
  
  
~*~Lauren Clifford's POV~*~  
  
It took years of training and ingrained stubbornness for me not to roll my eyes heavenward at how the man acted. You'd have thought, that even *if* he nearly had an apoplexy when he heard I would be taking over the job he has been pining after for the past god knows how many years, (or so I have heard, and have reason to believe,) after a month or so, he would have calmed down enough to have a two second civilized conversation. But noooo. that would be far to *nice* for the bloody git! Oh god, I've only been here a month or so and I'm already talking with their fucking swear words ingrained in my every sentence!  
  
No, wait. that sounded much more American.  
  
The fact that I'm muggle born probably doesn't help his idea of my teaching abilities at all either. Oh no, bad sign, he's got that god-awful sneer on his face again. I'll bet he knows just how much it bothers me when he does that. Damn him, I'm going to get a crick in my neck if I have to keep looking up at him like this, I'm only 5'2", and he must be, what? 6'3"?  
  
He turned to the students; " I trust you will refrain from creating larger explosions than usual while I am speaking with Professor Clifford? Continue with your Dreamless Sleep Draughts." He seemed to be directing his first comment to one student in particular, who looked absolutely terrified; he had straw-like blonde hair and a slightly pudgy figure.  
  
It took me a moment to identify him as Neville Longbottom, a magically challenged boy in my 6th year class with the worst memory I have ever seen. It was odd, that a boy who was apparently so abysmal in potions could be so spectacular in Herbology, which were alike in so many ways. (Or, I had heard he was spectacular from Professor Sprout.) He was obviously petrified that he would do something wrong and earn the wrath of the nefarious Potions Master. I had heard of a nasty bit of trouble in Neville's 3rd year with a boggart. it wasn't pretty. And Snape hadn't seemed to like the fact that Neville had decked out the Boggart-Snape into a green dress and a molting, vulture topped witches hat any better than Neville, who had anticipated a great loss of house points for the offence.  
  
Snape had turned back to me; "So, Professor. is there any particular reason you saw fit to interrupt my class?" his voice was absolutely dripping in venom. God. I'd forgotten just what his voice sounded like; he does, after all, only speak to me when absolutely necessary. And, believe me, that isn't often.  
  
There are three things that attract me to a man more than anything else. 1: The way he carries himself. This is one of the reasons I just don't find myself attracted to overly muscular men, they posses absolutely no grace in my experience.  
  
2: They can't be overly attractive. They tend to big tad big headed, because they were never forced to shrink their ego.  
  
And most importantly.  
  
3: His voice. The first two seconds I hear a man speak are the most crucial. that is when it is the most obvious to me. That first moment, that is when I decide. decide whether it's worth it, to go after him or not.  
  
Unfortunately for me, Professor Snape has the most intriguing voice I have ever heard. And before my brain could follow my heart. I was hooked, addicted to the sound. He tends to use his power of speech to ensure the hatred and fear from his students; and seems to have the strange ability to sway a person's very emotions with every syllable he uttered. Grating them slowly and sharply across the nerves, like a dull razor. Or settling like a thick fog, almost comforting, but blinding, so still dangerous. Or even sympathetic, or kind, at times I suppose, if he put his mind to it  
  
This knowledge did absolutely nothing to quench my growing feelings for him. And he, of course, could never find out about how I felt if I wanted to keep my head.  
  
I was in serious trouble.  
  
He suddenly, and loudly, cleared his throat; reminding me of just how long I had been standing there simply staring at the man. Giving my head a little shake, I bent my head back almost as far as it would go, and blinking at the gaunt, sneering face above me. I squared my shoulders and held my shaking hands behind my back, it had been so long that anything, or anyone had intimidated me. the timing was a tad inconvenient. I worked my voice into one of pure innocence, with perhaps just a tad of mocking sarcasm hidden beneath. "I was simply sent by the Headmaster to share a bit of news with you Professor, I have no doubt that you have heard that recently I posted notices about the Dueling Club that will be starting back up? Tomorrow evening, in fact." His scowl was all I had to see to confirm that he had indeed heard, and was about as happy about it as a 5 year-old boy who's mother wouldn't get him a lollipop the size of a bludger. I continued, pretending to be oblivious to his rage, "You *have* heard? Oh good. The Headmaster feels it would be better if there were more than one teacher present. You know. two heads are better than one and all that." Of course, I knew he had no idea what I meant by 'two heads are better than one.' it was a muggle phrase after all, I was simply doing it to piss him off. And by the looks of it, it was working well. His face was passive, but his eyes were spilling over with several different emotions: rage (obviously), confusion at my remark on more than one head, and the beginnings of annoyed understanding. as all the pieces clicked into place.  
  
Using his silence to my advantage, and brushing away thoughts about 'The Calm Before a Storm', I pounced. " So if you would kindly assist me-" he, however, cut me off before I could finish. "No." and he turned away to his desk, and sank gracefully into his chair. just like that. Exactly as if I was one of his more troublesome students, whom he could dismiss with a withering glance. If he thought I was going to give up that easily. he had another thing coming, if he couldn't treat me as an equal, I was just going to have to give him a wake-up call.  
  
Cutting around to the front of his desk, I cleared my throat, causing his quill to pause over the paper he was in the process of grading and glance up through his eyelashes at me. He had clearly expected me to leave immediately, 'wake up Snapey.' he slowly placed his quill out of harms way, and glared at me over steepled fingers. When he spoke. I had never heard a voice sound any more lethal. But that wasn't what was bothering me, when he spoke; he made it sound as if he were speaking to an unusually slow child. "Let me see if I can make this any more clear to you professor, the last time I assisted anyone with a Dueling Club. no, I'm sure you've heard the story so I won't bother to explain; but I see no reason to willingly put myself through that hell again. So if you would please find someone else I believe you would find it a more agreeable situation for both of us."  
  
As he reached to pick up his quill again I grabbed his wrist, once again forcing him to look me in my own flashing eyes. If at all possible, the bastard had made me even more livid, and it was time for him to listen to my little monologue. "I have no problems with you not wanting to help me Professor, I simply came to you first at the Headmasters suggestion. There are numerous people whom I could still ask, and it's your own business if you never wish to hear the words 'Dueling Club' again. However." I leaned forward threateningly, so our noses were six inches apart or so, my voice was a deadly whisper. "I am not one of your students, Severus Snape, so you had better get used to it. You can't frighten me with detention, or loss of house points, and I want to make it clear right now that I won't tolerate you treating me like you can. You and I are equals, like it or not, and if you can't recognize that then I will be down here at every opportunity to remind you of it. So I suggest that you treat me like a human being, and not like a bit of dragon dung clinging to your shoe, if you don't want to end up with a curse or two hanging over your head."  
  
That done, I forced my self to straighten rigidly once again, taking deep soothing breaths I loosened my bruising grip on his wrist slowly, and turned around. to find that the entire class had stopped brewing their potions and was gaping at me with growing respect in their wide eyes, I suppose they didn't get to see Snape being told off very often, or never. I resisted the urge to turn around and grin cheekily at Severus, whose glare I could feel boring a large hole into my back, and gave a small forced smile to the class. Sweeping my robes around myself I headed towards the door, my head scarf blowing behind me listening to Snape snap angrily at the class, and the guilty mumbles and rustling of papers as the class started back up again.  
  
Well, that hadn't gone quite as well as I had hoped. I sighed inwardly; at least he knew exactly who he was dealing with now, he probably only hadn't given me a cutting reply because of the shock, and if he thought I wouldn't come through with that bit about coming down to his classroom at every opportunity, he was going to be sadly mistaken. The man was going to be seeing a lot of me from now on. Just as I reached the door and place my hand on the knob, I felt a tall presence behind me and paused, it could really only be one person. Still I didn't turn around, "Fine." The one word was spoken with such grievance, such humiliation, I almost felt sorry for the poor man.almost. "I will be present at the Dueling Club meeting. After all, someone has to be present who has some knowledge of keeping the students under control."  
  
That was about as close as I was going to get to an admission, my smile didn't even falter. I spun around and grinned up at him, replying in my most polite and singsong voice, "Thank you Professor Snape, I'll inform Professor Dumbledore that you have offered your services." And with that, I walked out, at an infuriatingly leisurely pace, leaving a very perplexed Potions Master behind me.  
  
(I waaas going to end it here, but I decided to be nice and give you a bit more.)  
  
~*~ The Very End of 'History of Magic' Class, the Last Class of the Day ~*~  
  
The stupor that seemed to be embedded in the very stone of the History of Magic classroom, had dulled the edge of Ginny's splitting headache, to a painful, pulsing, throb. 'I am way to young to be getting migraines like this', sighing, she shoved aside the roll of parchment that she had scribbled several dates of goblin rebellions aside. If you looked closely at it, you might notice the way that the flowery writing of notes grew more sloppy and pinched as the class wore on. Fishing a well-used leather covered note pad out of her second-hand book bag, Ginny flipped to a clear page. Checking on either side of her, where Liz was murmuring peacefully in her sleep to her left, and EeEe was drawing Professor Binns profile next to her notes, it was surprisingly accurate, but then, there wasn't much to do if you didn't want to listen to the ghost drone on and on. so you may as well improve your drawing skills.  
  
As neither of them were paying attention to anything beyond their own little worlds at the moment, Ginny was in no position to be discovered. She began her list, and it went something like this:  
  
Difficult Matches: 1.Snape and Proff. Clifford (easily the hardest, I mean, this is Snape we're talking about.) 2.Draco and Me (not *quite* as hard, he did kiss me after all.) 3.Neville and Liz (just because, it's Neville.)  
  
Less Difficult Matches: 1.Ron and Hermione (they both obviously love each other, they just need a push in the right direction.) 2.EeEe and Harry (I know EeEe likes Harry, I'm just not all that sure about feelings from the other end.)  
  
Ginny refolded her notebook with a sudden increase in her headache, just as the bell signaled the end of class, and she hurriedly stuffed it back into her bag. The bell cleared her head of the wool that seemed to be stuffed into her head during class, and she remembered the original reason for her headache, although it had been extremely satisfying to see Snape told off, it had lowered her chances of getting the two professors together to the point where it was near impossible. And it wasn't like she needed it to be any harder than it already was.  
  
EeEe and Liz were waiting impatiently by the door. "C'mon Gin!" EeEe whined, "the last class of the day! I am looking forward to some serious rest and relaxation." There was a sound of disapproval from Liz, and EeEe sighed, " Fine! Right after I do my homework." Liz nodded. Ginny sighed inwardly; there had been a large essay assigned that day, due in two days. It wasn't exactly an uplifting end-of-class.  
  
As they tiredly made their way through the stone archway of the classroom door, they caught the amusing sight of Professor Filius Flitwick, the hem of his robes hiked up around his knees, dodging amused students, as he ran flat out down the hall to come to a screeching halt at Ginny's feet. He rested his hands on his knees and bent over, wheezing for air, exhausted from his long sprint, emitting great puffs of breath, and held up a single finger to signal for them to wait a moment. Liz looked concerned, but EeEe looked closer to how Ginny felt, lips pressed into a thin line in an attempt to stifle the whoops of mirth contained within, and body shaking with suppressed laughter. Soon he had straightened again, still fairly gasping for breath, but they were able to make out what he was saying. "The- *gasp* -Headmaster- *splutter* -wants to- *choke* -speak with you! - *wheeze* -Miss Weasley! - *Cough, cough!*  
  
The three friends exchanged worried glances; it really had only been a matter of time before Dumbledore requested a talk with Ginny, Ginny was really just surprised this hadn't happened sooner, as Dumbledore seemed to know everything that happened at Hogwarts. Ginny thanked Professor Flitwick as he gave her the password to Dumbledor's office, (lemon-*puff*- drops!) and headed off to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance, throwing a quick "See you guys later!" over her shoulder.  
  
The Headmasters office was nearly at the top floor of the castle, and as History of Magic took place near the Dungeons, Ginny was sufficiently out of breath when she reached the gargoyle. Enough so, that she paused to catch her breath, leaning against the wall next to the statue and panting. "Lemon- Lemon drops!" she puffed out and smiled as the gargoyle came to life and jumped aside. Gratefully stepping onto the moving spiral staircase, she studied the knots in the steadily rising elegant cherry wood until she bumped into the very top of the stair. Gingerly she stepped onto the platform outside the great oak door, taking a moment to notice with appreciation the delicate designs of fairies, dragons, and elves carved into the wood; before gently knocking on the door.  
  
  
  
~*~ REVIEW PLEASE ~*~ 


	12. Free Will

~*~*~165 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! I LUV U ALL!!!!! ~*~*~  
  
GYPSY (Kiera): I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!! That is one of the nicest reviews I've gotten so far! And I will try to type faster, but I am the slowest typist I know, so have patience.  
  
Why is it that almost all of my reviewers sound like they have had way too much sugar? Oh, well. Since sooooooooo many of you have asked for a bit of romance, I'll give you some. in the next chapter! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVIL! But I was planning on doing that anyway, so you guys had better get some patience. This chappy is a really short, so sorry.  
  
~*~ Free Will~*~  
  
*Gingerly, she stepped out onto the platform outside the great oak door, taking a moment to notice with appreciation the delicate designs of fairies, dragons, and elves carved into the wood; before knocking gently on the door. *  
  
"Come in." a quiet voice called from inside.  
  
Ginny opened the door silently and stepped into the room. There were portraits of people along the walls surrounding the great oak desk, people who were obviously previous Headmasters and Mistresses of the school, they all had moved into the largest frame of the room and were in the middle of a fierce game of hearts. The round office was lined in towering bookcases and shelves, containing beautifully made leather and silk volumes and whirring silver devices that seemed to produce puffs of blue smoke.  
  
Ginny stepped the rest of the way inside the room and took a seat in the chair opposite the massive desk that he was gesturing towards. Dumbledor's desk was littered with stacks and rolls of parchment, large and small books, and several more silver instruments; one instrument in particular, in the very center of the table, which the Headmaster kept fiddling with. It was constructed of what looked like large and small silver marbles, slowly spinning in midair, in different patterns as Dumbledore picked them out and placed them back so they were floating over a disc inscribed in some foreign dialect that suddenly looked very familiar to Ginny. But before she could place where she had seen it, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Good afternoon Miss Weasley, I trust you are curious as to why you have been called here?"  
  
It was really a question that didn't require an answer, but Ginny nodded anyway.  
  
Dumbledore continued to fiddle with the floating steel marbles, and after a long time, he spoke. "One of the most beautiful things in this world Miss Weasley, is free will." Ginny's brows furrowed together, what on earth was he on about? "Of course, most people connect free will to the body and mind, completely ignoring the heart." 'Are you making sense yet?' Ginny wondered; she remained silent. "I believe you have heard of the Imperius Miss Weasley?" when Ginny nodded he continued. "Then I am sure you are aware that it is an Unforgivable; and not only by law. To take away someone's free will, their ability to choose what to do with their life, and the lives of others, is a terrible crime against the delicate balance that we humans have somehow maintained for these many centuries. But, as I have already said, the Imperius merely controls the mind and body, the heart is left to make it's own decisions."  
  
And suddenly Ginny understood, the Love Potion! Did this man know EVERYTHING that went on under this pile of rocks?  
  
"Headmaster, I-"  
  
"I personally believe that the heart is perhaps the most important of the three," he continued as if he hadn't heard her, " though of course, you couldn't survive without your body or mind, your heart adds flavor to your life, romance is irreplaceable, and highly underrated in my opinion, except by most adolescents. So it only follows that the Love Potion is nearly an unforgivable in itself, controlling the piece of the body that is often the most free and unpredictable, that is truly horrible."  
  
Ginny was shamefaced, 'the minute I get back to my dorm, I'm going to destroy it, I can't believe I just never bothered to think of it that way.' Ginny sniffed wetly. She suddenly found a colorfully embroidered handkerchief that smelled strongly of sunshine dangling under her nose, courtesy of a concerned Headmaster. She accepted it with quiet thanks and blew her nose quickly, folding it into quarters and placed on the edge of his desk, pointedly ignoring the comforting nudges she was receiving from Fawkes. Dumbledore sighed, "Good afternoon Miss Weasley, I believe that your friends are waiting for you in your common room."  
  
Ginny stood up gratefully, happy to get away, and murmured some horribly lame polite phrase, and turned around to leave. Just as she passed through the doorframe, and was about to close the heavy door, Dumbledor's voice called behind her, "Oh, and Miss Weasley." Ginny paused with her hand on the doorknob. "The Love Potion is converted quite easily into a Lust Potion, should you change your mind."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened, surely he wasn't implying that she. oh, but he was. She spun around with a squeak of shock, only to face the beautiful door clicking softly shut behind her.  
  
~*~ I'll bet you didn't see that coming! I HUMBLY BEG YOU TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!! ~*~  
  
And read my other story, "Just Another Word", it's pretty good. 


End file.
